


rapunzel rapunzel

by koujakrude



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Hair, M/M, Mini Fic, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujakrude/pseuds/koujakrude
Summary: felix grows out his hair.(wrote this on my phone.)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 23





	rapunzel rapunzel

“your hair is getting long,” he says, fingers weaving through dark waves. 

felix looks up at him. “should i cut it?” 

“oh god, no,” sylvain says. he tucks a strand behind felix’s ear and rests an arm around his shoulders. “i think you look beautiful with long hair.” 

“tch, you don’t have to be so corny,” felix chides. there’s no real judgement behind his statement though. instead, he wiggles closer to sylvains warm body. 

“no, i don’t,” sylvain muses, comforted by the weight of felix’s head on his chest. he places a kiss atop a mass of hair, “but this is love, i’m going to be corny.” he smiles when felix breathes out a sigh. 

birds have been singing outside their window for some time now, but it’s still much too early to get out of bed. sylvain pulls the comforter up further, being sure to cover felix’s bare shoulder. he can feel his boyfriend exude exhaustion, so he ceases his teasing. he doesn’t stop running his fingers through felix’s hair though. 

it’s wonderfully soft, still fresh from the bath the night before. it’s also much longer compared to when sylvain last saw him, tucking his hair into a bun, though the hair ties seemed unable to fully tame the unruly locks. he was beautiful then, too. now, his hair dances down his shoulder in cascading waves. felix is sure to keep it up during the day, despite the growing headaches from the constant pull of the hair tie. 

“felix.” 

“hm?” 

“i want to braid your hair.”


End file.
